


With Great Power by sqbr

by MissIzzy



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Original author's summary): A light character piece about Pepper, with a little Pepper/Tony. Set after Iron Man 3, has MAJOR spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Great Power by sqbr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [With Great Power](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784365) by [sqbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr). 



> My first podfic ever, so please be nice.

** **

**Title:**  With Great Power

 **Author:**  sqbr

 **Reader:**  MissIzzy

 **Fandom:**  Iron Man movies(Marvel movieverse)

 **Pairing:**  Pepper Potts/Tony Stark

 **Rating:** General

 **Warnings:**  No archive warnings apply

 **Summary:** A light character piece about Pepper, with a little Pepper/Tony. Set after Iron Man 3, has MAJOR spoilers!

 **Length:** 4:35

[Text](784365)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/With-Great-Power-by-sqbr-read-by-MissIzzy.mp3)

  
 


End file.
